An unusual Family
by Phoenix Brave
Summary: What happens when Mirai(Ultraman Mebius) has a family of his own. A new adventure awaits for this new family.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story, so if there is anything wrong or something please understand. Thank you!

Chapter one

Mirai looked at his new born son. The boy got his mother's beautiful black hair and got his father's honest brown eyes.

"Yuusha. I like it."

"I believe that one day, he will grow up to be a great warrior." Mirai smiled.

\- 5 years later -

"Dad! Seigi took my book!" Yuusha shouted.

"Yuusha, be nice to your brother. He's still small." Mirai said over the newspaper he was reading.

"Grrr..." Yuusha tried to take away the book from Seigi, but it was no use. Seigi was too strong. "Why are you so strong!?"

"Yuu! Hahaha!" Seigi laughed innocently.

"Humph! Fine, I'll go play with Onyx." Yuusha ran to the other side of the living room.

Onyx was Rei's son. He had long black hair with blue eyes. He was playing with his monster, Hyper Zetton, which was mini-sized.

"Onyx, what are you doing?" Yuusha sat next to him.

"I'm playing with Hyper Zetton. He seemed kind of tired in the Battle nizer. So I let him come out."

"Zet-ton, Prrr!" Hyper Zetton jumped up and down happily.

The three of them played together for a while. Then they got tired and sleepy.

"I'm tired." Yuusha yawned.

"Me too." Onyx laid down. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Okay. See you later." Yuusha stood up and walked toward his dad. He sat on Mirai's lap and yawned again.

"Hey, Yuusha. Tired?" Mirai smiled.

"Uh-huh." Yuusha leaned against his father's chest and fell asleep.

"Good night, Yuusha. Sweet dreams."

Mirai carried Yuusha to his bed and laid him down gently.

"You'll be a great warrior."

That's it for the first chapter. Please comment for anything that I should do better. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later…

Yuusha was going to high school for the first time. Honestly, he was very nervous.

"Dad, I'm kind of scared. What if I don't make any friends? What if someone finds out I'm not fully human? What if-"

"Yuusha," Mirai smiled. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right." Yuusha said doubtfully.

"I never lie. And I know that you'll do great."

Yuusha smiled "Thanks dad."

He stepped out of the door and turned back. "Love you dad." And like a flash of lightning, he dashed his way to school.

"Be safe." Mirai said quietly with a slightly worried look on his face.

The truth was Mirai was even more worried than Yuusha. A lot of Aliens and Monsters were out there and Yuusha is still in the middle of training. He was worried that Yuusha might get hurt or kidnapped or something of that sort. He was so deep in thought about his son that he didn't realize that someone had appeared behind him.

"Hey," The voice was very familiar to Mirai that he didn't have to even guess who it was.

"Rei-san," Mirai turned around to face him. Then he smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, very long time no see. It's sure good to come back home." Rei looked a bit tired.

"And it's good to have you back home, too. Your kids missed you, you know. And so did Emerana." Mirai said.

"I know. I just wish they would forgive me for being away for so long." Rei's expression was obviously nervous. This reminded Mirai of Yuusha just a few minutes ago. That thought almost made him smile.

"Of course they'll forgive you. They always talked about what they would do when you come back. They're proud of you to be chosen to go for the special mission. You see, Rei-san? They love you very much. They can never hate you or be upset with you. You are a very good father. And I know that your family would be very glad to see you again." After Mirai said this, Rei started to smile.

"I think you're right." Rei stretched his body. "I can't wait to see them."

"Rei-san," A woman's voice came from behind them. "Is it… Is it really you?" She came closer.

"Emerana," Rei turned around to see his wife. When she saw him, she smiled and tears were filling up in her eyes. Rei smiled back. He pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Emerana sobbed into Rei's chest, "Welcome home."

Mirai decided to leave them to their reunion quietly.

Mirai's and Rei's family built a secret team to protect the Earth together. So they all lived in the same house. They have the team HQ underground their house. Rei went on a special mission 5 years ago. So their team had a little trouble fighting Monsters. And his kids, Onyx and Peridot, didn't have much chance to practice their Monster-controlling skills.

Mirai walked toward the HQ. When he entered the room, Aya was there. It seemed like she was doing some research, again. She's always studying something. Which is one of the reasons Mirai loves her.

"Mirai," Aya looked up and called him. Her voice pulled him out of his daydream. "There's something here I want you to see."

"What is it?" Mirai walked toward her and stood next to her chair.

"Look at this signal." Aya pointed at a spot on her computer screen.

"A life signal… Where is it coming from?" Mirai stared at the screen more seriously.

"It's coming from the basement. Do you think it's an Alien or something?" Aya asked.

"Not sure." Mirai looked a little uneasy. "I'll go check it out." He turned to go.

"Mirai," Aya grabbed his wrist. Mirai turned back. They locked eyes, like they always do when they go on a mission. "Be careful."

Mirai smiled and nodded. "I'll be back. I promise."

Aya slowly let go of his wrist. She nodded. Mirai ran out of the room, leaving Aya to stare at the closing doors with a feeling that something very strange will happen for sure.

"Please be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

\- The Basement -

"Should be around here…" Mirai looked around. But there was nothing out of place in the basement. Everything was rusty and old as always. Mirai was just about to go out when he heard a sound. He quickly turned back and stayed as quietly as he can. He slowly walked toward the sound.

"Where," A man's voice came from behind the old boxes. "Where am I?"

"Who's there?" Mirai focused at the place the voice came from. "Show yourself!"

A young man about sixteen stepped out from behind the boxes. Something about him seemed strangely familiar to Mirai.

"Who… Who are you?" Mirai asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"My name is Yuusei." He answered. "As for why I'm here," He stepped closer to the light. Mirai saw his face clearly now and the boy's face was absolutely familiar. But Mirai couldn't figure out why. "I… I don't know either." Yuusei said with a confused tone.

"What?" Mirai looked a little surprised. "You don't know why you're here?"

"Actually, I only know that my name is Yuusei. I don't even know my own age or my surname." As he said this he started to sound panicked. "I-I don't know why I'm here…"

Mirai looked at Yuusei carefully. After a while, Mirai decided that this boy needed help and it didn't seem like he was lying, too.

"That's alright. I'm sorry I pushed you with too much questions." Mirai smiled. "I have an idea. You can stay here until you remember something. And until that, I'll help you figure something out about your memories. How do you think about that?"

"You'll just let me stay here even though you don't know me?"

"Of course! After all, helping people who are in trouble is my job." Mirai looked at him again. "And you don't look like a bad person."

Yuusei's face became a little bit brighter. "Thank you."

"I'm Hibino Mirai." They shook their hands. "Come on, I'll take you to the main control room."

They went out of the basement and headed to the control room. But little did they know that there was someone in the shadows watching them with a wicked smile….

\- The HQ main control room -

"Aya, I'm back." Mirai walked in to the control room with Yuusei behind him.

"Mirai!" Aya stood up and walked toward him. "Thank goodness you're safe." Then she saw Yuusei standing behind Mirai. "Who's this?"

"This is Yuusei." Mirai gestured for Yuusei to come closer. "Yuusei, this is my wife, Aya."

"Hi." Yuusei said nervously.

"Hello." Aya smiled.

"Aya, it seems like Yuusei here has amnesia or something of that sort. Can you do anything to help him?" Mirai asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think that can wait. Manners have to come first, you know." She faced Yuusei. "Yuusei-kun, are you hungry?" Aya asked.

"Actually, yeah, I'm hungry." Then his stomach grumbled loudly. "Sorry." He said with embarrassment.

"Hahaha, that's okay." Mirai patted his shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to the dining room."

"I'll make some Curry rice for you then." Aya said.

"Thank you." Yuusei smiled. But then, he winced and held his head.

"Yuusei!" Mirai helped him to stand still. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Yuusei nodded. "I'm fine. But I just remembered something."

"Go on."

"I was fighting with an Alien. Then the Alien shot something at me." Yuusei said.

"And?" Mirai's voice sounded very curious.

"I don't know remember more than that. That's all I could remember."

"That's okay." Mirai paused for a while like he was thinking about something. Then he spoke. "So now we know that you can fight." Mirai said.

Yuusei scratched his head. "I don't quite remember if I was fighting like Kung Fu or Karate or something, you know. So, how can you be sure that I can fight?"

"Well, from the way you're standing and how you breathe, I'm pretty sure you can fight well." Mirai explained.

"Wait, you can tell that just by looking at me?" Yuusei stared at Mirai.

"I'm a fighter myself. So I have to know if someone can fight or not." Mirai shrugged. " And I think you're strong enough to do this." He smiled.

"What do you…?" Then Yuusei caught Mirai's hand in mid-air. "Whoa!"

"I thought so." MIrai pulled his hand back.

"What just happened?" Aya asked.

"You didn't see that?" Yuusei sounded surprised. "He was going to punch me in the face!"

"He did _what_?" Aya faced Mirai. "For what purpose did you do that?! You might've hurt him."

"I just wanted to see if he's really a fighter, that's all." He answered. Aya made a face like she was a little annoyed with his innocent face which made her forgive so easily every time.

"But, how did I do that?" Yuusei looked at his hand. "I…I don't understand."

Yuusei looked so confused and depressed that it almost made Mirai and Aya cry.

Aya patted his shoulder. "That's okay, Yuusei-kun. I'm sure your memories will come back."

"I hope you're right." The tone in his voice reminded Mirai of someone. But, who was it? The voice was very similar to someone he knew quite well yet somehow it was different. This thought was starting to confuse Mirai. And he didn't like being confused. So he set the thought aside for the time.

"I never lie." Aya smiled. Then she realized that they were supposed to go to the dining room. She signaled for Mirai to somehow change the subject.

"Uh-You must be getting hungry, Yuusei." Mirai said a little awkwardly.

"Yes, you should be. I'll hurry and go make the food. Mirai, Take him to the dining room please." Aya jogged out and went to the kitchen.

Mirai led Yuusei to the dining room. But little did they still know that a very strange happening was to come shortly after this.


	4. Chapter 4

-Dining room-

"Uh… Mirai-san," Yuusei said after they sat down at the dining table.

"Yes?" Mirai smiled.

"Is it okay if I asked you some questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, first I want to know why you help people you don't even know." Yuusei looked at Mirai.

Mirai looked out the window. "I don't know. It's just in me. I have to help."

"That means you must be one person who doesn't make much mistakes." Yuusei said.

"You know what?" Mirai faced Yuusei. "I do mistakes all the time. And sometimes I make mistakes by helping people."

"What?" Yuusei's eyes widened. "You can make mistakes by helping people?"

Mirai nodded. "Yes. For example, you think that a person is in danger and you help that person. But that person turns out to be an Alien. Then you'll have to fight with the person you thought you saved. I had some experiences myself."

"So, what you mean is that sometimes the things you think are good may turn out to be your weakness?" Yuusei asked.

"Yes. That's right."

Yuusei sighed. "Then everyone has at least one weakness then." He looked across the table at the fire place. "I wonder what my weakness is."

Mirai laughed lightly. "You'll know soon. It's not that hard to know your weaknesses. It just takes time."

They both went silent for a while. Yuusei looked like he was thinking about something.

"Is it good to know one's weakness?" Yuusei asked quietly.

Mirai thought for a while. "I think it's good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if you know your weakness you can be careful. Like times you get into situations that might affect your weakness, you know."

"Hmm…" Yuusei thought about it for a while.

Mirai looked out the window again. The weather was great today. But a lot of strange things happened already. First, Rei came back suddenly, which was very good news. Then he found Yuusei who looked very familiar to him, and has amnesia.

Mirai thought about the power auras he felt from Yuusei. He was definitely sure that Yuusei has Ultra-blood in him. That's easy, since he himself is an Ultraman. But the other power aura, he was still figuring it out. It seemed like he knew the power aura very well. It's like he met that type of people who have that kind of aura before. But he can't remember what type it was. He's sure it's Alien blood. What was the kind?

Mirai looked back at Yuusei. But the moment he looked at Yuusei, he made a surprised face.

"Yuusei, LOOK OUT!" Mirai tackled Yuusei to the floor, just in time to get away from a beam that was about to hit Yuusei.

"What happened?!" Yuusei said with a panicked voice.

"It's an Alien." Mirai tried to stand up but he winced and fell. "Ugh… my ankle." It seemed like Mirai has sprained his ankle.

"Mirai-san!" Yuusei examined the wound. "Oh no, what should I do?"

"Yuusei," Mirai said as he took Yuusei's trembling hand. "You can fight, remember?" He gripped his hand tighter. "You can do it. I believe in you."

Yuusei looked at Mirai and nodded slowly. "I'll fight." He stood up.

Yuusei carefully looked around the room. Then he saw it; a dark figure moving with high speed that he almost couldn't see. At that point, Yuusei's instincts took over automatically. He wasn't thinking about anything, he just did it. He made the figure stop even though he himself wasn't even moving. The figure was alien Baltan.

"Fo fo, How did you stop me?!" Baltan said surprisingly.

"I-I don't know." Yuusei looked confused himself. He made Baltan float up and shot a blue beam from his hand. The beam instantly made Baltan explode.

Yuusei tried to relax himself. Mirai was looking with a light smile on his face.

"I did it…" Yuusei said unbelievably.

"Nice job, Yuusei." Mirai stood up slowly and leaned against the wall for support.

"Mirai-san, I-" Yuusei suddenly felt dizzy and fell face first to the ground. "Argh…" A terrible headache attacked him, making him curl up on the floor.

"Yuusei!" Mirai dragged his leg and walked as fast as he could toward him. "What's wrong?" Mirai sat by Yuusei's side and tried to calm him down.

"Yuusei!" And that was all Yuusei heard, then he went unconscious.

-In a garden-

A girl with beautiful golden hair, about 15 years old, was finding a flower in the garden.

Yuusei frowned. "She's usually at the training room. What's she doing in the garden?"

Yuusei walked toward her quietly and heard her mumbling something about a yellow daisy. He stood behind her quietly. She finally picked up a yellow daisy and smiled widely.

"Found it." She then whispered to the flower. "Please, let Yuusei be safe."

Yuusei felt all warm in his heart. She was making a wish to protect him.

"Reina," Yuusei said quietly and kindly like he always does.

She quickly hid the flower in her pocket and turned to face him. She was obviously startled and was blushing hard. "Y-Yuusei."

"What are you doing here?" Yuusei asked even though he kind of knew why.

"I-uh… came out to breathe some fresh air." She said awkwardly.

Yuusei smiled knowingly. She was hiding about the flower, which Yuusei didn't mind.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Reina asked.

He shrugged. "I'm going soon so I thought I'd come by and say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Reina looked at him straight in the face. "It's not good-bye. It's see you soon."

Yuusei stared at her for a moment, and then he smiled warmly. "You're right." He patted her head. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Reina looked down and said quietly. But then she looked up again. "And," She paused.

Yuusei tilted his head. "What is it?"

Reina stepped closer to him and hugged him. "Be safe." She said softly with little tears in her eyes.

Yuusei was startled by her sudden hug. But he smiled and hugged her back gently. "I promise."

-Dining room-

Yuusei slowly opened his eyes. He saw Mirai sitting beside him with Aya. They both looked very relieved when Yuusei woke up.

"Yuusei!" Mirai helped him sit up. "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

"We were worried about you. The doctor isn't here and so is the nurse. So we didn't know what to do." Aya explained. "If we took you to the hospital, the Aliens will instantly come and attack you."

"Sorry to make you worry." Yuusei tried to smile. "I'm fine now."

"That's good." Mirai smiled.

"But what happened exactly?" Aya asked.

Mirai told her the whole story. Aya wasn't surprise to hear that Yuusei can control things with his mind. She met a whole bunch of strange things already. Now, she was prepared for anything to happen.

"Yuusei, I have a hypothesis." Mirai faced him. "I couldn't remember it before but now I remember. I think that from the powers you use, you might have Saikokino blood in you. That explains why you can control things with your mind." He paused to see if anyone would speak. When no one spoke, he continued. "It's becoming more and more common for Aliens, to have children with normal humans. So nowadays, I can sense a lot of half-Aliens. And it sometimes makes me feel uneasy because I can't tell when someone might attack suddenly."

"That's why you were worried about Yuusha?" Aya asked. She heard him muttering about Yuusha almost all night before he went to school today.

"Yes." Mirai tried to hide his worried expression. "Anyway, another thing I can sense is that Yuusei has more than one Alien blood in him. He has about three bloods in him. And the strongest one is the Saikokino blood, the second is the Ultraman blood,"

"Ultraman?" Yuusei's eyes widened.

"Yes, you're like me. An Ultraman." Mirai then realized that he didn't tell Yuusei that he was Ultraman Mebius yet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I'm Ultraman Mebius."

"Oh, uh, okay. That's cool." Yuusei said unsurely.

"So what's the third blood then?" Aya asked.

"It's human." Mirai said. "But it's a special kind of blood. It's a kind that can become stronger through the generations. An example like, if Yuusei has a child, the child will become stronger instantly. And if that child has a child, that child will be even stronger."

"That's perplexing." Rei walked into the room with Emerana.

"Rei!" Aya stood up. "You came back."

"I did." Rei shrugged.

"That's so good for you Emerana!" Aya hugged her.

"Thank you, Aya." Emerana smiled.

"Yuusei, this is Rei-san and his wife, Emerana-san." Mirai introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Yuusei said. "I'm Yuusei."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Rei and Emerana replied.

"Rei-san here is a Reionyx. He can control monsters." Mirai then turned to Emerana. "And this is Emerana-san. She has special abilities, too."

"I-I feel kind of familiar with all your names." Yuusei shook his head. "But I don't know why."

Mirai explained what had happened a few moments ago to Rei and Emerana.

"Memory loss you say?" Rei thought for a while. "I think I might be able to help."

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if it'll work or not. But it's worth a try." Rei smiled.

So after they had some food, Rei led them to his laboratory, which was a little dusty since he wasn't there for so long. There were all kinds of machines there. Some were finished and some were not.

"Where could it be?" Rei shuffled through the mountain of machines. "Aha! Here it is."

He pulled out a helmet that has two small cameras attached on either side. Then he took out a remote control from behind the helmet.

"This is the memory reader I made just before I left. When you wear this helmet, your memories will be shown through these cameras." He pointed at the small cameras. "It's a simple invention but I think it should do the trick."

"Do you want to try it out?" Mirai asked Yuusei.

He nodded. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

So Rei put the helmet on Yuusei's head.

"This might hurt a little. The electricity in this helmet is quite strong." After he said this, he pushed a green button on the remote control.

Yuusei winced a little but he got used to it in a minute. A blurry video started to play on the wall. In the video was Yuusha who looked a bit more like an adult. He was standing and calling for Yuusei to walk toward him.

Then the scene changed. A blonde girl a little bit younger than Yuusei was receiving a book from him. She was smiling very shyly. Then she thanked him and gave him a light hug.

Then the scene changed again. This time it was a rather different scene than before. It was clearer and there was a boy about 15 years old looking straight at all of them.

"Hello?" The boy asked. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Whoa!" Mirai and Rei exclaimed.

"This one's not from Yuusei's memory! It's a video call." Aya said.

"We can hear you very clearly." Rei answered. "Who are you?"

"Alright!" The boy said. "I mean, my name is Yuuki."

"Okay, Yuuki." Mirai said. "How did you video call us through Yuusei's memory?"

"Hey, grandpa." Another boy about 10 years old pushed Yuuki away and waved at them.

"Stop it Genzai!" Yuuki pushed him back and faced them again. "Sorry for that, grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Mirai asked. But it seemed like Yuuki didn't hear that.

"As I was saying, or was going to say, I and my gang were tracing Yuusei-niisan. We saw everything that happened since he got there. It looks like he has lost his memory, huh? Well, we have his memories here. It's been transformed into a data. We restored some of his memory when he got knocked out and we're still restoring some right now. Thanks to Rei-jiisan, we restored a lot more of his memories just now. That machine Yuusei-niisan is wearing made it easier for the data to be restored."

"Did he just say, Rei-jiisan?" Rei asked doubtfully.

"Hold your tongue youngster." Mirai said. "We don't understand almost anything about what you're talking about." He crossed his arms. "We are all used to strange happenings, so please; explain to us from the beginning."

Yuuki looked behind him and there stood a few kids. They walked forward so that now they were all in the screen. Yuuki sighed. "Alright, we will explain everything."

"Will they really believe us?" A boy with red hair who was about the same age with Yuuki asked quietly with a doubtful look.

"They're our family, Arrow." Yuuki replied with a whisper. "They'll believe us."

After a long pause, Yuuki started. "This might take a long time…"


	5. Chapter 5

\- In Rei's lab -

"You all found out that Yuusei-niisan is Uncle Yuusha's son, right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes." Mirai said.

"Okay," Yuuki beckoned for the three kids in that back to come and stand next to him. "These are my siblings."

The smallest girl, who was about 10 years old, looked into the screen. "Hello."

"And we are your grandchildren. Just like Yuusei-niisan. But we aren't Uncle Yuusha's kids." Yuuki said. "We are Seigi's children."

"Oh, that explains why he called you grandpa." Aya said to Mirai.

"Yes," Yuuki continued. "And these two girls are Uncle Onyx's kids." He pointed at the two girls who were obviously twins. The only difference was their hair color.

"Yuusei, do you remember me?" The girl with golden hair, Reina, asked.

"Of course, I do." Yuusei said. "It's good to know that you're safe."

Reina smiled and tried hard not to cry. "It's good to know that you're safe, too." She said with a quavering voice.

"Ahem," Yuuki interrupt. "As I was saying, these are Uncle Onyx's kids. And these guys," He pointed at Arrow and two more kids. "They are our very close friends. We can't tell whose children they are but I think you all should know soon."

"Okay, so all of you kids are our descendants?" Rei asked.

"Yes, that's right. Except Arrow and his siblings, you know." Yuuki answered.

"I think we all understand now." Rei said.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Mirai said. He turned to Aya and Emerana. "Right?"

"Yes. We're on the same page." Aya said.

"Brilliant!" Yuuki clapped his hands. "Then I guess you are ready to hear the story of what happened before Yuusei-niisan went there."

"We're ready." Emerana said.

"Alright, so here's what happened." Yuuki started. "It was about a year ago…"

\- One year ago -

Yuuki was working on a machine in the DGU kids' secret lab room. He was bored of just training and studying about Aliens. So he decided to build something.

"Hey." Yuusei said as he walked into the room.

"Oh," Yuuki stood up from his work. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Yuusei pointed at the machine.

"Well, I'm kind of trying to make a time machine." Yuuki handed Yuusei a manual of how to make things. "It's quite interesting, you know."

"A time machine you say." Yuusei said as he read the manual. "How do you know that it'll work?"

"I'm not sure." Yuuki looked at his invention. "But I heard of stories about time traveling."

"But those are stories, Yuuki." Yuusei handed him back the book. "They're made up to entertain kids, like us. It's not real."

"You might think like that, but I don't think so." Yuuki clicked on his laptop.

A screen appeared in mid-air. It was about time traveling stories and other researches about time traveling.

"I did a lot of researches on time traveling." He opened up a file. "And this is my conclusion for time traveling."

In the file were pictures of different kinds of time machines and blue prints. There were instructions on how to make it and warnings of some dangers that might happen when building or using it.

"These are quite interesting." Yuusei touched the screen to look at the files and pictures.

"You see." Yuuki went back to his work. "So how do you think now?"

Yuusei turned off the screen. "I think," He looked at the machine one more time. "I think I'll test it when it's done."

"Yeah, sure you will." Yuuki said as he put some parts together. But then he stopped his hands and looked up at Yuusei. "What did you just say?"

"I'll test it when it's done." Yuusei smiled. "So make sure it won't explode."

"But," Yuuki started to say something but Yuusei has already gone out of the room. He sighed. "Why is he always in for risky missions…"

\- Present time -

"Oh," Mirai said. "So the reason that he came here is that he likes risky missions. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, something like that." Yuuki shrugged. Then he looked at his computer screen. "What's this?"

"It looks like one of Yuusei-niisan's memory data." A boy with black hair who seems to be Yuuki's other brother spoke up.

"Well, it's no good being here." Yuuki tapped his screen. "I'll send the data to its owner."

A video of Yuusei's memory appeared on the screen Mirai and his friends were looking at.

\- One week before the time travel -

Yuusei and Reina were on a date at a nearby cafe. They started dating about a month ago. Reina knew that Yuusei was going to test the time machine soon. She trusted Yuuki's invention but still, she was worried.

"Do you really have to do it?" Reina asked as she sipped her tea.

Yuusei smiled. "Are you worried?"

Reina put down her tea cup. "Who won't be worried if her boyfriend was going on a life or death mission through time?"

"Now, now," Yuusei said. "You know that I'll come back."

"I know but still…."

Yuusei sipped his hot chocolate. "The power to believe will turn into braveness."

"Change the impossible in to possible. That's what an Ultraman is." Reina finished his sentence.

"You know that. And you know that I'm an Ultraman, too."

"I have to believe." Reina looked at him. "Is that what you're telling me?"

He nodded. "I know you'll stay strong. After all, you are a brave and strong Reionyx."

Reina held out her hand. Yuusei took it and squeezed it lightly.

"You know, it might be a little too early to say this but," Yuusei scratched his head nervously.

"What is it?" Reina asked with a confused look on her face.

"When I get back from time traveling," He paused. "Can we go to the same college?"

"Sure, we can." Reina said. "But I don't see anything that's too early for that."

"Well," Yuusei let go of her hand and took up his cup of hot chocolate. "The too early part is after college. I was thinking, you know, about our future and stuff."

Reina thought about this for a while. Then she seemed to realize what Yuusei was talking about.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

She nodded nervously. "I… I'll be thinking about it."

"Thanks." Yuusei smiled.

\- Present time -

"I never knew you two were _dating_!" Luna, Reina's twin sister exclaimed. "I'm gonna tell mom."

Reina and Yuusei were both staring embarrassingly at the ground.

"Um, well," Mirai started. "Let's set that matter apart shall we?"

"Yeah." Rei said. "We still have to send Yuusei back, right?"

"No, you don't have to actually." Yuuki said. "He'll come back in about five minutes."

"Why is that?"

"It's the rule of time traveling." Yuuki smiled. "Thanks for looking after our cousin for the past few hours there. He might have caused some trouble but forgive him."

"Hey, it's no big deal kid." Rei said. "After all, we're family."

"And family sticks together!" All the kids said at once.

\- Alarm sounds -

"Whoa!" I jumped up from his bed. I look around at my room. There's nothing unusual. "Was it just a dream?"

"Yuusei!" My mom calls from down stairs. "You're so late for school."

I look at my clock. It's 8.30 a.m.!

I run down the stairs and pick up my lunch bag. I hate running to school…

But what was that dream? It felt so real.

I shake my head. A dream or not, family still sticks together.

And I'm totally going to marry Reina!


End file.
